Cyber-Terre du Milieu
by Naamyon
Summary: Et si les nains, elfes et Istari de la Terre du Milieu étaient sur les réseaux sociaux? Réponse à l'intérieur! (spoiler possibles)
1. Partie 1 - des photos compromettantes

Bonjour bonsoir! Depuis quelques semaines, avec une amie, on s'était dit que ce serait bien de faire des pages de réseaux sociaux avec nos nains et elfes favoris, et comme je n'avais rien à faire j'ai fait Facebook version le Hobbit. C'est du grand n'importe quoi mais je me suis bien amusée à le faire x) Pour les images, soit vous laisser aller votre imagination, soit vous me demandez, parce-que oui j'ai les photos exclusives de Thranduil et Thorin! Malheureusement je ne peux pas mettre le lien directement dans la fiction, mais envoyez moi un message si vous les voulez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**MiddleEarthbook**

o0o

**Thranduil Elvenking **a changé la photo de son profil.

_(Tauriel et 567 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **Qu'est-ce que?...

_(Bilbo Baggins, Dori, Balin, Bofur et 9 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Legolas **Père... vous me faites honte...

_(Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf le Gris et 45 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Thranduil Elvenking **Ben quoi, elle ne vous plaît pas ma photo?

**Thorin Oakenshield **Mais c'est quoi tout ce rose?!

_(Legolas aime ça)_

**Thranduil Elvenking **Vous êtes jaloux parce-que vous ne pouvez pas vous payer ma garde-robe ;)

_(Tauriel et 80 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield** Pour tout l'or d'Erebor, JAMAIS je ne vais ressembler à un caniche!

_(Dain Ironfeet, Fili, Kili, Dis et 57 autres personnes aiment ça)_

o0o

**Gandalf le Gris **et **Saruman le Blanc** sont maintenant amis.

_(Sauron aime ça)_

**Aragorn **Attendez quelques années et vous verrez si c'était une bonne idée...

_(Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took, Gimli, Legolas et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)_

o0o

**Thorin Oakenshield **a publié une photo.

_(Dwalin aime ça)_

**Thandruil Elvenking** Et c'est moi le caniche?

_(Legolas, Tauriel et 67 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Bilbo Baggins** Th... Thorin?!

_(La Compagnie aime ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **KILI! TU ES PRIVÉ D'ARCHERIE JUSQU'À LA FIN DE TES JOURS ET MÊME APRÈS! ET POURQUOI DIABLE EST-CE QUE DWALIN A AIMÉ CETTE PHOTO?!

**Kili** C'est pas moi, c'est Fili.

**Fili** Menteur, je t'ai vu fouiller dans son dwarfPhone.

**Dwalin** Je peux tout expliquer...

_(Balin aime ça)_

**Gandalf le Gris** Moi je l'aime bien cette photo!

_(Radagast le Brun aime ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **O_O?!

_(Fili, Kili, Dis, Thrain et Thror aiment ça)_

**Bofur** Attendez, si la photo était sur le dwarfPhone, ça veux dire que Thorin a délibérément revêtu cette... chose, puis pris une photo?!

_(Legolas, Tauriel, Thranduil Elvenking et 897 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **Je vous déteste tous...

_(Sauron et Smaug le Terrible aiment ça)_

o0o

**Bombur** J'ai fais un gâteau! :D

_(Sam Gamgee aime ça)_

o0o

**Orc** Tuez l'elfe-femelle!

_(30 personnes aiment ça)_

**Orc 2 **Mais laquelle est l'elfe-femelle? Ils se ressemblent tous!

_(Thorin Oakenshield et 30 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Tauriel** Allez vous faire voir!

_(Legolas, Thranduil Elvenking, Elrond, Arwen, Galadriel et 560 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Kili** Moi je la trouve jolie Tauriel ;)

_(Tauriel aime ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield** Mon neveu, nous avons besoins d'une petit discussion entre nains, je pense.

_(Fili, Dis et 50 autres personnes aiment ça)_

o0o

**Balin **Hay-oh, hay-oh, on rentre du boulot...

_(Blanche-Neige aime ça)_

**Thranduil Elvenking** MDRRRR

_(Tous les elfes aiment ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **Balin, on avait dit quoi sur Blanche-Neige?...

_(Dwalin aime ça)_

**Balin **Ce n'était pas toi qui avait dit que Blanche-Neige était ton fantasme ultime?

**Thranduil Elvenking** XPTDRRRRRR

_(Tous les elfes et la Compagnie aiment ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield** … Ça suffit je quitte ce site.

**Kili** Fili, on aura bientôt une tante, je pense!

_(Fili et Blanche-Neige aiment ça)_

o0o


	2. Partie 2 - Thranduil et ses sourcils

Oui, je sais, je vous disais bientôt mais j'ai eu une méga panne d'inspiration. Mille fois désolée! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre n'est pas trop pourri.

**MiddleEarthBook partie 2**

_après une petite dépression nerveuse due à la présence en ligne d'une photo personnelle, Thorin décide de redonner une chance au réseau social sur lequel tous ses amis sont inscrits depuis tant de temps..._

o0o

**Bilbo Baggins **a rejoint le groupe ''Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield et cie''

_(La Compagnie et Gandalf le Gris aiment ça)_

**Bofur **Pensez à un four avec des ailes, Maître Baggins!

**Ori **Vous me laisserez vous dessiner?

**Kili **J'espère que vous ne tenez pas à vos affaires puisqu'elles risquent d'être un peu tâchées...

_(Fili aime ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **Moi je le répète, c'est un épicier et pas un voleur. On s'est gouré les mecs.

**Bombur **J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait un épicier, moi! On pourrait débloquer un budget pour la nourriture!

**Gloïn **Ouais ben c'est toi qui paye Bombur

_(Thorin Oakenshield aime ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **Et tu comptes l'acheter où la nourriture? Chez les elfes?

**Bombur **Ben...

**Ori **Mais je n'aime pas les légumes verts

**Dori **Tu n'as jamais goûté, comment tu peux savoir si tu n'aimes pas ça?

**Bifur **Khuzd tada ma mahagrîf turghu ghelekhur, tulhajî Mahal ize! (un nain qui tient mal sa barbe couvre Mahal de honte)

_(Mahal aime ça)_

**Bilbo Baggins **Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué sérieusement...

o0o

**Kili **et **Tauriel **sont maintenant amis

_(Legolas n'aime pas ça)_

**Legolas **Tauriel, c'est quoi cette m*rde, il est moche en plus!

**Fangirls **EST-CE QU'IL VIENT DE DIRE QU'IL EST MOCHE? MAIS IL A QUOI DANS LES YEUX MON DIEU!

_(Kili, Fili et Thorin aiment ça)_

**Tauriel **Oh, calme toi Legolas, on est simplement amis, y'a pas de quoi en faire toute une salade...

_(Kili aime ça)_

**Ori **Mais j'aime pas les légumes verts

**Thorin Oakenshield **Kili je désapprouve entièrement ceci et tu le sais.

**Fili **Tu sympathises avec l'ennemi, petit frère?

**Kili **Quel ennemi? Elle m'a sauvé la vie!

_(Tauriel et les fangirls du Kiliel aiment ça)_

**Fili **Bon d'accord mais c'est pas une raison...

**Kili **Oh mais vous êtes ch*ants

**Legolas **Et toi, tu es moche.

_(Thranduil aime ça)_

**Tauriel **–'

o0o

**Gandalf le Gris **VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS!

**Peter Jackson **Euh... Gandalf... C'est trop tôt...

_(les fans aiment ça)_

**Gandalf le Gris **Ah bon? zut alors

o0o

**Bilbo Baggins **C'était quoi ce bruit?

**Kili **Des fangirls...

**Fili **Des stalkeuses. Il y en aura plein par là bas!

**Kili **Rapides et silencieuses, sans cris... Seulement des tonnes de slash.

**Bilbo Baggins **Slash?

**Fili **Ouais, quand elles nous mettent en couple entre nous. D'ailleurs, tenez vous moins avec Thorin, vous ne vous en porterez que mieux je pense.

**Bilbo Baggins **… J'ai peur.

**Yoda ** La peur est le chemin du coté obscur. La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance... Je sens beaucoup de peur en toi...

_(Luke Skywalker aime ça)_

**Bilbo Baggins **Mais vous êtes qui vous?! o_O

**Yoda **Un sage je suis. Mes conseils tu devras écouter.

**Bilbo Baggins **Votre façon de parler étrange me paraît.

_(tous les fans de Tolkien aiment ça)_

o0o

**Thranduil Elvenking **aime les pages **Les Nains sont moches**, **Thranduil est le meilleur de la Terre du Milieu **et **Je suis fier de mes sourcils**

_(679 elfes aiment ça (à part les sourcils))_

**Legolas **Vos... sourcils?...

_(Thorin Oakenshield aime ça)_

**Thranduil Elvenking **Fils, apprends que mes sourcils sont ma fierté, mon bébé, ma merveille!

**Legolas **Mais... je suis votre fils... ne suis-je pas censé être votre fierté, votre bébé, votre merveille?

**Thranduil Elvenking **Ben je n'osais pas trop le dire mais tu me fais un peu honte en fait

**Legolas **:'(

**Tauriel **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu ne voudrais pas le voir parler à ses sourcils dans son miroir, crois-moi...

**Thorin Oakenshield **MDRRR IL PARLE À SES SOURCILS :'D

_(la Compagnie et les fans de nains aiment ça)_

**Thranduil Elvenking **Tu es jaloux, nain!

_(80 elfes aiment ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **Moi au moins je ne parle pas à mes sourcils xD

**Kili **Non mais tu parles à ta barbe

**Fili **Et à tes cheveux

**Balin **Et à ton épée

**Dwalin **Et tu fais semblant de susurrer des mots doux au hobbit

**Thorin Oakenshield **… rappellez moi pourquoi je me suis réinscrit

**Bilbo Baggins **Thorin, est-ce que vous faites vraiment... ça?

**Dwalin **Oui

**Bilbo Baggins **Misère

o0o


	3. Partie 3 - le mascara

Enfin! Aleluia! Désolée, je ne savais plus trop quoi écrire pour être drôle et je ne veux pas vous décevoir... J'ai quand même l'impression que je régresse par rapport aux anciens chapitres, mais je me sentirais mal de vous faire attendre encore des semaines, donc voici! Bon, cette fois, je n'ai aucunes photos à l'appui, je laisserai votre imagination s'en occuper :P Bonne lecture!

* * *

**MiddleEarthbook partie 3 **

**Thranduil Elvenking **Où est mon mascara?

**Legolas **C'est pas moi (pour une fois)

**Thorin Oakenshield **Du mascara xDD

_(la Compagnie aime ça)_

**Thranduil Elvenking **Ferme là, monsieur fausse fourrure

**Fili **T'as quoi contre la fourrure? Et c'est de la vraie je te signale.

_(Thorin Oakenshield aime ça)_

**Thranduil Elvenking **Oh et puis je m'en bat la couronne. Mais OÙ EST MON MASCARA?

**Kili **C'est pas moi...

**Thorin Oakenshield ***soupire* Kili, rend son mascara au monsieur

**Kili **Maieuuuuh

**Fili **o_ô Kili?!

_(Thranduil, Tauriel, la Compagnie et 67 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Kili **Me jugez pas d'accord. J'essaie des trucs.

**Bofur **Il est en pleine crise d'adolescence... Ça explique la non-barbe d'ailleurs!

_(la Compagnie aime ça)_

**Kili **Bofur, je te hais, cordialement.

o0o

**Kili **a envoyé un poke à **Tauriel**.

**Thorin Oakenshield **NON.

_(La lignée de Durin aime ça)_

**Kili **T'es juste jaloux parce-qu'à cent quatre-vingt quinze piges, t'as toujours pas trouvé une femme.

_(les prétendantes de Thorin aiment ça)_

**Dwalin **Qui a dit que ça devait être une femme?

_(Balin aime ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **Note à moi-même : bâilloner Dwalin.

**Dwalin **Ah! Ben tu l'avoues, finalement! Reste plus qu'à aller chercher Bilbo!

_(Balin aime ça)_

**Thorin Oakenshield **Si tu fais ça, y'aura pas que le dessus de ton crâne qui sera chauve.

**Bilbo Baggins** Je suis déjà là. Je songe sérieusement à quitter cette Compagnie.

**Bofur **Mais non! Vous êtes l'un des nôtres!

**Bilbo Baggins **C'est bien ça le problème, je me sens BIEN TROP intégré.

**Tauriel **Kili, ton entourage me met légèrement mal à l'aise...

_(Thranduil Elvenking et Legolas aiment ça)_

**Kili **Ouais, ils sont chiants souvent mais t'inquiète pas t'auras l'habitude bientôt!

**Bilbo Baggins **C'est ce que Gandalf m'a dit aussi, ne lui faites pas confiance surtout.

o0o

**Smaug **a ajouté **Erebor **à ses destinations.

**Thror **Et puis flûte.

_(les nains d'Erebor aiment ça)_

o0o

**Kili** a publié une photo.

**Bilbo Baggins **J'avoue que ça m'enlève les mots de la bouche...

**Thorin Oakenshield **C'est... c'est...

**Dìs **Est-ce vraiment mon fils?...

**Tauriel **Oh. Mon. Dieu.

**Fili **Au secours, je saigne des yeux!

_(135 786 personnes aiment ça)_

**Thranduil Elvenking **Ah. Le voilà, mon mascara.

**Kili **Thorin?

**Thorin Oakenshield **Oui?...

**Kili **Je suis bien ton second héritier, n'est-ce pas?

**Thorin Oakenshield **Oui (hélas)

**Kili **D'accord, c'était pour vérifier, parce-que Fili ne risque pas de s'en sortir quand je l'aurai trouvé.

**Boromir **Tiens, étrangement, tout ce maquillage oculaire me fait penser à Aragorn!

o0o


End file.
